The instant invention relates to a moldable and/or extrudable polyether-ester-amide block copolymers having recurrent units of the formua: ##STR2## wherein A is a polyamide sequence and B is a polyoxyalkylene sequence and a method for preparing same by condensation of a dicarboxylic polyamide with a polyoxyalkylene glycol.
Polymers of this type have already been prepared by synthesis and used as anti-static additives in the field of spinning and weaving polyamide or polyester fibers with a view to avoid the building-up of electric charges. The French patent specification Nos. 1,444,437 and 2,178,205 disclose methods which comprise reacting a dicarboxylic polyamide with a polyoxyalkylene glycol for obtaining block polycondensates used as anti-static agents. However, the prior art products obtained by these known methods do not exhibit sufficiently satisfactory mechanical properties which permit them to be used as such in molding or extruding operations, and are therefore only used as additives.